vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beholder
The Beholder is the thirteenth episode of fourth season of Syfy's Van Helsing, and the fifty-second episode of the series overall.Van Helsing - Episode 4.13 - The Beholder (Season Finale) - Promo, Promotional Photos + Press Release - SpoilerTV It is also the season four finale. Synopsis Ivory and the President try to understand what happened in the Dark Realm. Recap SPOILERS AHEAD Ivory watches over Jack as she lays unconscious in a hospital bed. With them are Colonel Nicholson and President Archer, whose monitoring Jack’s health. Archer plans to get her back to a hospital, however, Nicholson informs her that the chopper is down and it’ll be a six hour repair. Axel and Julius watch over an unconscious Violet. Whatever happened in the dark realm caused some kind of damage. Violet dreams about herself and Jack in the dark realm. The walls are closing in on them. Colonel Nicholson takes President Archer to Oracle, who’s locked in the cell and posing as Avery. She claims that Hansen has been blocking her investigation and has been in cahoots with the daywalkers. Archer looks past Oracle to see a dead body on the floor, though Oracle remains in character, hoping to convince Archer to let her go. Archer asks Oracle a number of questions that only Avery would know, so when Oracle fails to answer them, she drops the rouse, telling them how they’re all doomed. Axel and Julius explain to Archer and Nicholson that the only way to kill Oracle is by taking her head, which neither of them recommend. With Jack and Violet still unconscious, Julius suggests sending them to the sunshine unit for proper treatment. It’s where Hansen sent Doc. However, Archer informs them that it went offline several days ago. Nicholson offers to lead a team. Hopefully, they only lost power, and in that case, Nicholson could bring the doctors back with him. Julius and Axel offer to join in on the mission. Jack and Violet stick close to each other whole inside the dark realm. They can hear Vanessa talking to them. However, Jack suspects that it may be a trap. They follow Vanessa’s voice to the Dark One — Dracula. They reach for their weapons, but they’re gone. Dracula claims that she means them no harm. She aims to tell them what they do not know. The destiny they’ve been told is not their destiny at all. Archer takes a seat next to Ivory, who feels she owes both Jack and Violet her life. Ten years ago, it was Archer sitting next to a hospital bed. Powerless and praying for a miracle. Her son Ben was 12. She’ll never forget the days like when he hit three home runs or told her about his first kiss with a girl. She was truly hurt after losing him. Archer is telling Ivory this because she needs her help. She saw Ivory’s transformation from vampire to human. Archer wants to know everything. What Jack and Violet are capable of, and what else is there that they are up against. Dracula explains that Jack and Violet are in her domain. If she wanted them dead, they would be. She orders the girls to sit, and they do just that, albeit reluctantly. Just as planned, Nicholson leads a team of Axel, Julius, himself, and two other soldiers to the Sunshine unit. Nicholson claims the whole purpose of the Sunshine unit was to form a solution. Julius adds that it’s also where solocite got turned into a vaccine. They went from repelling vampires to killing them. The objection changed after the President saw Violet turn Ivory. They come upon a field of bodies. However, none of them were turned nor is there a scratch on them. Both of the Colonel’s men are killed during the search. A daywalker emerges from the field and charges at Axel, Julius, and Nicholson. They unload a flurry of rounds into the daywalker, but it is unfazed. Nicholson charges at it with a knife, but is bitten during the attack. Rather than becoming a vampire himself, he puts a gun to his head and blows his brains out. The daywalker lunges at them. With its focus on Julius, Axel manages to cut its head off with a machete. They soon realize that the wounds inflicted by the vampire aren’t healing. Dracula questions if Hansen ever showed Violet and Jack how they came to be what they are. She states repeatedly that they’ve been lied to their entire life. Violet breaks a piece of the table and throws it at Dracula, but she catches it. Amused if nothing more by Violet’s efforts. Dracula decides to show Jack and Violet the truth. She shows them a memory of herself and Hansen. When the time came, she’d be relying on him to make what could bring her back. Hansen got in bed with two women. He bit them and had sex them both. While Violet is reluctant to believe what she’s being shown, Jack believes that Dracula is more willing to believe. Violet suddenly awakens, screaming to be released from her restraints. Jack wakes up moments after to find Ivory at her bed side. Before long, they are joined by Archer, who Jack relays her story to. Jack recalls Violet attacking and pinning the Dark One to the ground. Archer questions if Jack succeeded in killing the Dark One. Jack simply replies that she’s gone forever. Meanwhile, just down the hall, Violet is fighting off the guards. She tries to warn them that they’re all going to die, but none of them listen. Instead, Archer orders for Violet to be given a stronger dose to sedate her. Back in the dark realm, Jack has given into the Dark One while Violet continues to resist. Dracula explains that when Violet reached out to Abraham Van Helsing, she reached out to Jack. And they became entwined. Bathory took on the next step by placing a seed in Jack’s mind, allowing it to grow and thrive until the time came when they would be reunited. Much like with Jack, Dracula laid a path for Violet long ago as well. She led her to the Van Helsing gates in her dream. What Violet initially pictured as Vanessa awaiting her by the gate was actually Dracula. Violet charges at Dracula, who uses her powers to hold Violet in the air before slamming her to the ground. Dracula grabs Jack, who passes out. She then finds a page from the Van Helsing book in Violet’s pocket. Archer intends to take Violet, Jack, and Ivory some place safe where they can continue their studies. Before leaving, Jack asks for a moment alone with Violet. She thanks Violet for saving her life. However, she tells Violet that she shouldn’t have tried to stop her. Once she opened that portal again, jumping in after her was futile. As it turned out, Dracula returned in the form of Jack, which only Violet is privy to. While inhabiting Jack’s body, Dracula inquires about the "real world" that President Archer spoke of. She’s in charge there and millions of people are safe within its walls. Dracula craves power. She feeds on Archer and takes her appearance. She meets up with Ivory just outside of Oracle’s prison. Beyond the facade, Oracle seems to recognize Dracula, who orders that Oracle be released. Ivory has not yet caught on that Archer is in fact Dracula. When she tries to stop Dracula from freeing Oracle, Dracula snaps Ivory's neck. Oracle exits her prison and joins Dracula. Ivory awakens. She takes out a guard and frees Violet. Axel and Julius lip over to the research facility, both of them growing weaker by the second. Julius suddenly stops breathing. Axel tries to perform CPR, but much like Julius, he stops breathing as well. However, in his final moments, he looks to the security camera above, pleading with Doc or whoever may be inside to help them. And while no one comes, the camera does move. Ivory and Violet attempt to prevent Dracula and Oracle from leaving on the chopper by firing a grenade, however, Dracula deflects it. Still unaware that Archer is actually Dracula, the soldiers begin shooting at Ivory and Violet. They shoot back, but to no avail. Dracula and Oracle take off in the chopper, and Ivory and Jack are shot multiple times. Jack wakes up in a casket in the Dark Realm. She pleads to be let out. Vanessa urges her to calm down as she’s right there with her. Cast Starring *Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing (credit only) *Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller *Aleks Paunovic as Julius *Keeya King as Violet *Nicole Munoz as Jack *Tricia Helfer as Dracula *Neal McDonough as Hansen Guest Star *Aaron Douglas as Colonel Nicholson Additional *Jesse Stanley as Oracle *Jennifer Cheon as Ivory *Anna Galvin as Avery *Jill Teed as President Archer *Dakota Daulby as Willem *Aqua Asare as Young Woman #1 *nett Paulik as Young Woman #2 *Kareem Malcolm as Medic *Bola Omodara as Agent #1 Multimedia |-|Promotional Images= VH-Promo-4x13-The-Beholder-01-Dracula-Hansen.jpg VH-Promo-4x13-The-Beholder-02-Dracula.jpg VH-Promo-4x13-The-Beholder-03-Dracula-Hansen.jpg VH-Promo-4x13-The-Beholder-04-Violet-Dracula-Jack.jpg |-|Videos= VAN HELSING Tricia Helfer As Dracula Takes Down The President Season 4 Episode 13 SYFY VAN HELSING Axel And Julius Fight A Mutant Vampire Season 4 Episode 13 SYFY Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Season Finale